


Stolen Hour

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble, set during the hunt for the Horcruxes





	Stolen Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for hpgw_100 prompt 'Slight'  


* * *

Naked, Ginny shivered slightly in the October breeze.

Then she was in Harry's arms, his warm flesh pressed against hers.

Soon they were joined, their bodies moving in the age old dance of love.

They peaked together, calling each other's names.

All too soon they were dressed. He summoned his Firebolt saying, "the last Horcrux is gone.  Now, just him and Nagini."

Ginny kissed him warmly, watched him fly off.

She walked back to the castle, hugging herself, recalling his warmth on her, in her.

" _Another stolen hour_ ," she thought. "At least he's still alive. Gods! Let it end soon!"


End file.
